


Old Friends

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [34]
Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The jokes are older than the hecklers who never miss a night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

The jokes are older than the hecklers who never miss a night. They've been coming since the days when ducking under the velvet rope while the usher wasn't looking was the only thing to do if you wanted to save your nickel for peanuts to throw at the comedian.

The ticket-seller takes their coins each night in exchange for the pasteboard slips they collect like memories, and never tells them that the groundlings pay more for orchestra seats than they do for the box where they sit each night laughing alongside the ghosts of sweethearts who once laughed there too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/174181.html>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old Friends [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707599) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
